


Our Love

by ayyyez



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Compilation, Fluff, Multi, NSFW, One-Shots, Smut, canon content, oneshots, some au aspects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyez/pseuds/ayyyez
Summary: A series of old one-shots I wrote with Itachi Uchiha and reader. Fluff, Smut and Angst included.Stories are also posted on my Tumblr: http://ayyyez.tumblr.com





	1. Weeping for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last time Itachi sees you after he vows to removed himself from you life. 
> 
> Second Person - x Reader
> 
> NSFW sexual content below

Itachi reached for your hands, fingers lacing together as he placed them on each side of your head. Then he carefully began to move, rocking his hips gently, and feeling the familiar warmth of your body and tightness around him which almost threw him over the edge right at that moment. But he bit his lip attempting to clear the haze the maddening pleasure brought.

Eventually, you both adjusted to the sensation and found a comfortable rhythm. Every time Itachi rolled his hips you raised yours to meet him, followed by a soft moan leaving your lips. He let his face hover above yours before burying it in the crook of you neck near where your hair sprawled over the pillow, breathing in the scent he loved. It was heaven. You were heaven.

Your legs clung tightly around Itachi’s waist, keeping him close, his skin burning against yours, never letting him move too far. He brought his face up and sought your lips, leaning in for a passionate and messy kiss. Itachi’s hair, which had been tugged free from its tie, came cascading down from his shoulders and around you like a waterfall.

You throbbed around Itachi’s girth, sending spasms through his body, pushing him to thrust harder. The only sounds that could be heard were the two of you panting and moaning while your skin melded into one with every movement. The pace changed and Itachi’s heated sighs and heavy breaths grew shallow while his movements lost their smooth control.

He let his forehead rest against yours, smiling against your parted lips before stealing a quick kiss. Not once did his hands leave yours, nor did his gaze from that point on, not wanting to be without your expressions and physical contact. Your eyes locked in a fiery gaze as he watched you, his eyes narrowing, movements becoming more erratic, matching the intensity of the pleasure you were displaying. You offered him a lopsided grin, bodies covered in sweat and he could feel your energy waning. Itachi felt the impending orgasm building, as his speed increased, hitting that sweet spot inside you over and over causing you to whine.

He watched as you threw your head back letting out a string of moans as the orgasm washed over you. The sight alone was enough to throw him over the edge and mixed with the feeling of you tightening around him, sending shock waves through his body, willed him to join you. His body trembling against yours, his eyes tightly closed and face distorted as he let his head fall to your chest.

You both lied there waiting for hearts to stop racing and your breathing to return to normal. Your hand found Itachi’s hair while the other remained in his hold, his thumb tracing your skin softly. He buried his face into your chest, planting a soft kiss to your skin which caused you to shiver. He smiled against your skin at the sensation.

He groaned, this time not in pleasure but in pain as he clutched his chest. Then he sat up and began coughing violently, covering his face with his hand. His vision began to blur and his head felt like he was spinning.

‘Are you alright?’ You asked, voice revealing your panic.

‘Fine.’ He spluttered, pulling himself off the bed, retreating to the bathroom and slamming the door closed behind him.

When he got to the sink, he removed his shaking hand, finding droplets of blood coating it. And then he coughed again, this time having it splatter over the white basin. Frantically he began searching the floor for his Akatsuki cloak he had discarded earlier and retrieved a small bottle. Wasting no time he popped the cap pouring a few round pills into his hand before swallowing them, chasing them with a hand full of water.

Itachi clutched the sink tightly, his body rocking back and forth as he waited for them to kick in. Time seemed to drag on before he was able to see clearly again. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, sighing when he saw the blood slide down his chin.

He had run out of time.

Taking a deep breath, he pressed his palm to his chest, making sure his heart had steadied. Then he got to work on cleaning the sink, and then himself, removing all evidence of his illness. Making sure everything was wiped clean, he emerged from the bathroom to see you sitting upright in bed wearing a worried expression.

Itachi did his best to put on a convincing smile as he joined you, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead.

‘Don’t worry,’ he murmured against your skin, ‘It will pass.’

He felt you relax into his touch before letting out a relieved sigh. Then he laid down, pulled the blankets over you then wrapped his arms around your body resting his hands on the small of your back. He pressed his forehead against yours and gave you a gentle kiss. Itachi had wanted to take note of everything that happened in this moment, knowing it would probably be the last but he couldn't bring himself to admit it right there and then.

 

***

 

Itachi woke up with a piercing pain in his head, behind his eyes. As he opened them, the room span and his body broke out into a sweat. His already strained vision became blurred as he sat up, massaging his temples with his fingers. He didn’t remember falling asleep but his attempt to recall was pushed away by another wave of pain. This was the moment he had been preparing for, dreading its inevitable unravelling.

He found himself craving a little more time but shook away the thought, knowing he should be grateful for the short time he had with you. After all, no one could control the bad things that came, not he or you. And still, it was a hurtful reminder that no matter how much he wished to stay with you, holding you and making you happy, he knew there wasn’t a chance that he would be able to do so. Deep down he had always known that.

Itachi carefully rolled to his side, slipping his arms out from your embrace. A pained smile crossed his lips as you moaned and wriggled at the loss of warmth, thankful you didn’t wake. Itachi leaned over the edge of the bed and massaged his aching eyes, his stomach feeling as though it turned upside down as he attempted to fight off the sickening feeling. The pain now intensified with the sudden movement, shooting through his whole head making his body tremble in a fever-like state. After a few moments nausea had settled down and he adjusted to the pain. As he always did.

Itachi breathed in and out, trying to calm his mind.

He had been waiting for this day the moment he let himself taste happiness, knowing it would surely slip away and that he’d have to let you go. The moment his illness returned in its full form, no longer subdued by the medication, that was when he internally decided that he would set you free. But now that time had come he found himself wanting to hold on just a little longer.

Unfortunately, he knew that even if he did stay, it would come to an end soon, one way or another; he couldn’t put you through that. It was better like this. And even as he looked at you, he knew he had a duty to take on that risked more than just you and him. There was the village, the people he had sacrificed his reputation and life to protect at stake. But most of all he had to take care of someone precious to him: his little brother.

It was time to come back to reality.

Itachi stood up, chancing a glance at you, taking in your curves and contours he had come to know so intimately, imprinting them in his mind forever.

Forcing himself not to linger he began to search the room for his clothes. He resisted the temptation to use his Sharingan to memorise you as he had done many times before, not wanting to risk passing out for you to find.

He dressed in his full ninja attire, buttoning his Akatsuki cloak slowly, as if wanting to savour his last moments in your presence even if you weren’t awake. Then, doing up the final button, Itachi knew it was time to leave. When he looked at you, he saw you roll and reach for where he laid moments before. He watched as you frowned before snuggling into his pillow, a soft moan leaving your lips as you settled again. You looked so peaceful and content; he didn’t want to disturb you so instead he gave you this moment of bliss.

And with that sorrow overcame Itachi, wanting nothing more than to hold you and kiss you goodbye one last time. But he couldn’t, he knew a part of him would want to be selfish and should he be given a chance to say goodbye he would never allow himself too.

‘I love you,’ Itachi whispered, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead.

 _I’m sorry there’s no other outcome,_  Itachi thought as he left the room, resisting the urge to look back as he quietly shut the door behind him.

As he stepped out into the rain he thought how fitting is was that even the sky wept for you.


	2. Every Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut scenario of Itachi coming home to his lover.

Itachi opened the door to your apartment cautiously, careful not to make a sound. It was late at night and he didn’t want to disturb you if your sleep. He knew how little sleep you got lately with him away on missions much more than before. You tried to hide it from him but he knew, he always knew. He didn’t normally say much, but he always watched and observed, knowing the way your mouth curled into a forced smile when you insisted you were alright when he left or the way your eyes shone when he came home, finally. The former broke his heart almost every time. The latter was the time he looked forward to the most.

Just knowing you were there waiting for him gave him something to hang onto, someone to come back for. Taking off his cloak he placed it on the hook in the entryway the unfastened his pouches and put them on the kitchen counter. It was then he noticed the light shining from the bedroom, illuminating the dark space from the crack beneath the door. There was soft rustling from the same direction.

Leaving his pouches on the counter, he moved away and toward the door, which was open but an inch, a sharp squeak as Itachi pushed it open further.

The sight that greeted him caused a sense of ease and warmth to flow through him. There you stood, covered in the silk of your nightgown fiddling with your hair, watching your reflection in your mirror. The image of you there, so relaxed and unaware, absorbed in your simple task while also deep in thought caused him to freeze mid-motion. All he could do was stare, struck with awe in the way you could make such small actions seemingly mesmerising.

Then Itachi noticed the burning and sweet scent of the candles, the ones you had bought awhile ago. You had said they reminded you of him when he was gone because they smelled exactly like his favourite sweets. A dark feeling began to rise inside of him, thoughts that he should leave you so you did not have to stay apart of his dark shinobi world so that you didn’t always have to sit around worrying and waiting for him to come home. It wasn’t long before you noticed him, turning around and effectively breaking him from his locked gaze and deep thought.

‘Itachi,’ you said, a smile spread across your succulent lips, making him want to ravish you right then and there. But just as quickly your smile shrank a little. ‘What is it? Why do you stand there still like you are paralysed?’

‘It’s just…’ Itachi felt himself return to reality, entirely. ‘I seemed to have forgotten how beautiful you are.’ Your smile once again spread across your lips, leaving it how it should be, radiant and glowing in the flickering candle light.

‘Hm, surprising with your Sharingan,’ you said, taking strides toward him, placing your hands on his chest. His breath hitched at your touch; it had been so long since he held physical contact with anyone which resembled such affection.

‘My memory may essentially be photographic,’ he said, placing his hands over yours, ‘but it seems remembering you holds nothing to seeing you in person.’ You craned your neck upward a little so that your faces came even closer. Allowing his hot puffs of breath fan over you, he watched as you closed your eyes and hummed.

‘Itachi,’ you breathed, and that’s all it took for him to press his lips against yours. The kiss was soft at first, no more than featherlight touch before he pulled away only to press them against yours again, this time with more force and feeling.

The hands that held you yours moved instead to cup your face pulling your bodies closer together. The simple touch of you hands moving up around his neck set off something in Itachi, desperate to seek your touch and everything you had to offer while at the same time convey everything he had been holding back since you both parted. The mission had been longer than he realised and far more rigorous, meaning his need for you had increased each day exponentially. And by the way you clawed at his clothes and grabbed at the tie holding his ponytail while biting on his lower lip, he knew it must have been the same for you.

Everything happened fast after that as you pressed a kiss to the pulse-point of his neck and he reciprocated by cradling your jaw, but it was not enough, there was a need for more from both of you, and it was easy to feel in how you behaved in his arms. Itachi could barely envisage being apart from you, but the darkness that had bubbled in his heart subsided, taken over instead by his lust as he caved like he always did when it came to you. There was no other version of how it would go; he would give everything he had to you and let you take what you needed.

In the heat of the moment, you pulled his shirt up, over his head and cupped his cock through his pants while nipping at Itachi’s neck, hungrily, as if your life depended on tasting him. He trembled in response, curving his taller frame over you and allowing for the sensations to overtake him; a hand shoved down into his pants, beyond the waistband touching, groping, searching and then you were on your knees on the floor before him, tugging his pants down.

It was then, much to Itachi’s dismay, you decided to slow down, taking your time to run your tongue ever so slowly from the base to the tip. Itachi couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this good, shivering at cool sensations against his heated erection, his eyes fluttering at your every movement. Then it became even more maddening, alluring even, the eagerness seeming to overcome you as you took in the entirety of Itachi’s cock. There, impatience took over you both as you accidentally scraped your teeth along the shaft, and how he settled his hands on your head, gripping your hair to control your pace and how much of him you took.

Your hands found his exposed hipbones and worked your tongue underneath the shaft again, swirling back up to the head. But Itachi couldn’t help but hiss and groan and buck deeper into that warm heat, his moans growing louder by the second. His lungs felt heavy as though constricted, bursting apart and craving oxygen, but his breathing was fast, hard. Pressure began to build in his abdomen and feels like it would be over too fast, but he didn’t have the willpower to stop you, his groans becoming increasingly loud as his fingers curled into the hair at the back of your head. His mouth fell open, hanging agape and his chest heaved and sank as the waves of pleasure flowed through him, and he got caught up in the warm euphoria without warning. He had intended on pulling your head away, but he could only imagine it happening, his body unable to follow through as he released himself into your mouth.

You continued to suck, riding him through his orgasm, taking everything he released, as the sounds of his panting filled the room. His legs buckled, the moment so intense he sat back down on the mattress behind him, looking down at you through half-lidded eyes. The amount of love Itachi had for you at that moment filled his heart, and his mind didn’t wander back to those negative thoughts he had earlier. Instead, he pulled you from your position on the floor, up into a heated kiss, the only thing on his mind is how he was going to repay the favour.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters (other than OCs) belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Feel free to leave a comment or kudos.


End file.
